


Guidelines To Living At Xavier's Institue For Gifted Youngsters

by Kanako_Hime, LadyOfSlytherin101



Series: Guideline Series [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A whole bunch of other stuff, Ariana Oswald - Freeform, Awkwardness, Danger Room, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Mental Scarring, Messing about, Messing with Logan, Pets, Pink Elephants, Rosalie Tyler - Freeform, Sexy Times, Shit stirring, Xavier Institute, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Rose and Ari are back in another installment of Guidelines. This time, their adventures have taken them to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Let's hope the school is left standing this time!





	1. Page I - Rosalie

Rule  #1 

There will be no 'Mutant Power Duels' in the hallways

(Some of us would like to be in class on time)

(It gets messy)

(Things get destroyed)

(It's not worth it)

Rule  #2 

Do not attempt to set the teachers up on Tinder or any other dating site.

(Scott wasn't happy)

(Don't know why)

(He's pretty popular)

(Logan wasn't happy)

(He destroyed the school computers)

(We can't keep replacing them!)

(They're expensive!)

 

Rule  #3 

Do not randomly go up to someone and say 'nice ass'

(Hank blushes under the fur)

(Scott just looks at you weird) 

(Jean gets jealous if it's said to Scott)

(Logan simply smirked and said: "I know")

(He said I have a nice ass too) 

(And he smacked it on his way past)

(Holy-!)

(Kitty saw him do it and went: "He touched the butt!")

(Really need to stop showing the kids Disney movies)

 

  
Rule  #4 

In regards to rule  #4  , don't show the kids Disney

(Disney movies with young mutants...)

(Yeah not a good idea)

(They tend to get really emotional)

(And then their powers get out of whack)

 

Rule  #5 

Bobby Drake is not Elsa

(Ooh gosh, Logan got a kick out of that one)

(Probably shouldn't have made him watch Frozen)

(Now he won't stop calling Bobby that)

(Poor Bobby)

 

Rule  #6 

For the love of all that is good and holy, don't take Scott's sunglasses!

(You'd have to be fucking insane to do that.)

(When I find the lil' shit who did that, I'm handing them over to Prof. Ariana)

(It took us months to fix up the mansion)

 

Rule  #7 

Don't take all of Logan's beer in an attempt to get him alcohol free

(He'll know it was you)

(It won't do you much good anyways)

(Man can't exactly get drunk)

 

Rule  #8 

Don't randomly start singing _'Just Keep Swimming'_ for hours 

(It gets annoying)

(More so to Logan when the younger kids call him Mr. Grumpy Gills)

(He just won't admit he's a sucker for the kids)

(Man has to maintain his image after all)

 

Rule  #9 

Same goes for _'Let It Go'_

(Bobby brought this on himself)

(Though it gets old real fast)

 

Rule  #10 

Don't mess with the Danger Room controls

(Are you trying to kill us all?!)

(Only Logan is allowed up there now)

(And trust me, he likes abusing that power)


	2. Page II - Ariana

  
Rule  #11   


No streaking in the hallways

(We don't need another incident on Parent's Day involving naked butt-cheeks)

  
Rule  #12   


Please keep any 'sexy times' on the down low

(Come on)

(We're living with teenagers)

(Keep it semi-appropriate)

(Or Charles will cut your wages)

(Again)

 

  
Rule  #13   


You're supposed to be mature. Stop giggling whenever someone says boobs

(Or penis)

(Or vagina)

(Or anything of a vaguely sexual nature)

(And stop yelling 420!)

 

  
Rule  #14   


Regarding the previous rule, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER

(Dirty-minded cretins)

 

  
Rule  #15   


Keep Logan away from the magnets

(Not only will all the magnets be missing)  
(We will have a very annoyed Logan)

(Not good)

 

  
Rule  #16   


Don't set people on fire

(This rule is just for John)

(Fucking pyro)

 

  
Rule  #17   


Don't steal Scott's motorcycle

(That's suicidal)

(Stupid Logan)

 

  
Rule  #18   


Don't hide in the bathroom when the men are taking showers

(Teenage girls are perverts)

 

  
Rule  #19   


Following the previous rule, don't peep on the women either!

(I HATE TEENAGE BOYS!)

 

  
Rule  #20   


Fort-building is my thing. Don't stop me from building my kingdom.

(I will destroy you)

 


	3. Page III - Rosalie

Rule  #21 

Mutant powers are not to be used outside the school or missions.

(Seriously)

(We are already tense with people in town)

(Don't make it worse)

(Usually that's what they're after)

 

Rule  #22 

They are also not to be used for practical jokes

(Icing the stairs is NOT funny Bobby!)

(I nearly broke my neck!)

(Thank goodness for Logan)

 

Rule  #23 

Stay out of the professors' rooms

(Should have to go without saying)

(Our rooms are private)

 

Rule  #24 

Think twice before you post something

(We can find out who posted it)

(And we will seriously kick your asses)

 

Rule  #25 

Keep in mind that we have younger mutants.

(So please watch what you say and do)

(Be good examples)

 

Rule  #26 

Curb your thoughts around Professor X

(He really doesn't need to see what's going on in there)

 

Rule  #27 

KNOCK!!!

(I cannot stress this one enough)

 

Rule  #28 

Do not throw fruit at Logan in an attempt for real life Fruit Ninja

(Though, it's a great stress relief for him)

(And it keeps him from going after the kids when they push him too far)

 

Rule  #29 

In regards to rule  #22  , if you feel the need to prank, CHOOSE YOUR VICTIMS CAREFULLY!

(Again, goes without saying)

(You prank Logan, I'm not saving you)

(You're on your own)

(Seriously)

(Who thought it was a bright idea to soak Logan's bed with water?)

 

Rule  #30 

Don't bug Storm to make it snow so you can get out of class

(That is a very badly thought out plan)

(We live in the school)

(Dorks)


	4. Page IV - Ariana

  
Rule  #31   


Don't Snape-bother

(And by Snape, I mean my lovely kitty-cat)

(He'll have your balls as toys)

(Severus would be so proud)

 

  
Rule  #32   


Don't randomly glomp people

(At least give them a warning)

(Fucking OUCH, Logan!)

 

  
Rule  #33   


There are teens around - NO ALCOHOL

(Logan is a fucking idiot)

(He just leaves the stuff lying around the place)

 

  
Rule  #34   


Following that, NO DRINKING GAMES

(Hide your god-damn alcohol Logan!!!)

 

  
Rule  #35   


Following THAT, no strip-poker!

(Just)

(No)

 

  
Rule  #36   


Don't bitchslap, please

(Unless it's Scott)

(Then bitchslap away)

(If your name is Jean)

(Or Logan)

 

  
Rule  #37   


Ask for permission before playing with someone's hair

(Hank doesn't really mind)

(Neither does Logan)

(But it's nice to ask)

 

  
Rule  #38   


Don't give out wedgies like they're candies

(No matter how much those brats deserve it)

 

  
Rule  #39   


Don't give people theme-songs

(We're not in an anime, people)

(Sadly)

 

  
Rule  #40   


Following that, don't give yourself a theme-song

(I don't care what anyone says)

(If I hear 'Wrecking Ball' one more time)

(There will be blood)


	5. Page V - Rosalie

  
Rule  #41   


NO JOYRIDING OF ANY VEHICLE

(Especially the jets!)

(And Logan's motorcycle)

(Scott's, don't care)

(But seriously, I don't want to get a call from the hospital in the middle of the night)

 

  
Rule  #42   


Don't switch anyone's shampoo out of hair dye

(Logan with pink hair was interesting to see)

 

  
Rule  #43   


Don't touch Logan's motorcycle

(Some kind of stupid)

(Still not saving you)

 

  
Rule  #44   


If Logan asks you to drink with him, SAY NO!

(He doesn't get drunk)

(I don't do well with booze)

(As Logan likes to remind me)

 

  
Rule  #45   


NO NICKNAMES

(That's Logan's thing)

 

  
Rule  #46   


Kurt is not your personal mode of transportation

(Even if he offers)

(And it's quicker)

 

  
Rule  #47   


Logan is to be called Wolverine, not Kitty-man

(Oh man, some of the really small ones picked that up)

(Logan is seriously a teddy bear)

(He can't say no to those faces)

 

  
Rule  #48   


Logan's claws hurt! DO NOT TOUCH

(I don't need to hear about how you got your fingers or hands cut)

(He likes to go stabby stabby)

(I really don't want to hear someone's lost a finger...)

(Or a hand)

 

  
Rule  #49   


  
In regards to rule  #15 , do not flick magnets at Logan as he goes by to see if they stick   


(They do)

(I'm not saving you)

 

  
Rule  #50   


Do not show Logan a picture of a Wolverine and say it looks just like him

(He wasn't amused)

(I sure was though)


	6. Page VI - Ariana

  
Rule  #51   


Don't call Hank Fluffy

(Only I can do that)

(And the teeny-tots)

 

  
Rule  #52   


Truth or Dare is a BIG NO-NO

(Do I seriously need to explain this shit?)

 

  
Rule  #53   


The game Hot-Seat has been banned

(The kids are way too nosy)

 

  
Rule  #54   


Don't throw the kids off the roof and say it builds character

(While Logan and Erik fully agree with this)

(Charles doesn't)

 

  
Rule  #55   


Following that, don't throw yourself off the roof

(And we're back to counselling...)

(Hi there, Jean...)

 

  
Rule  #56   


KEEP THE SEX-TOYS HIDDEN

(Dear God)

(Please)

 

  
Rule  #57   


Stop saying 'That's what she said'

(Immature brats)

 

  
Rule  #58   


Don't tell Erik about shipping

(He will use it for nefarious purposes)

 

  
Rule  #59   


Following that, don't tell anyone about shipping

(The kids then attempt to force some pairings)

(That was a fun weekend)

 

  
Rule  #60   


Don't randomly hide somewhere without telling someone

(I was hiding with Erik for the better part of a week)

(What?)

(I'm very competitive when it comes to hiding games)


	7. Page VII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #61  


If you are going to engage in sexy times, find a soundproof room or go down to the basement level

(KIDS)

 

  
Rule  #62  


Logan's claws are to be used only for training and fighting.

(They are not to be used for cutting hair)

(Or trimming the bushes)

(Or cutting up veggies for dinner)

(Those things go into his hands)

(Do you have any idea how many diseases are probably on those things from all the blood?)

(Yuck!)

 

  
Rule  #63  


Whoever keeps bringing that awful recorder to my music class is gonna pay!

(I'm going to freaking burn it!)

 

  
Rule  #64  


When speaking to Erik, be respectful

(He is very wise and has much to teach us)

(So don't be a smartass) 

 

  
Rule  #65  


ESPECIALLY DO NOT BRING UP WWII IN FRONT OF HIM

(I don't care what Prof. X says about no killing the students)

(There is a reason we don't mention it!)

(He lost his parents in a camp)

(Show some respect)

 

  
Rule  #66  


Do not attempt to imitate Logan

(He doesn't find it all that amusing)

(Unless it's the little kids)

 

  
Rule  #67  


No random butt grabbing

(Logan doesn't mind)

(He returns the favor)

 

  
Rule  #68  


Do not randomly walk by someone and say, "I'd hit that"

(It leads to awkwards)

(Logan gets jealous)

 

  
Rule  #69  


Do not show the younger kids "Beauty and the Beast"

(They're driven to find Hank's True Love)

(Bless their little hearts)

(I don't have the heart to tell them he's always going to be like that)

 

  
Rule  #70  


Following that, don't show Monsters Inc either

(The kids are convinced that he's Sully)

(They call him Kitty now)

(Which just ends up confusing Shadowcat)


	8. Page VIII - Ariana

  
Rule  #71   


Keep Twister to the common room

(Who the heck plays Twister on the jet?)

(Oh yeah)

(Me)

(I regret nothing)

 

  
Rule  #72   


Following that, keep Twister PG

(Dirty-minded cretins)

 

  
Rule  #73   


Don't randomly adopt Kitty

(Check first if she's cool with it)

 

  
Rule  #74   


Don't feed the kids sugar right before bed

(I can't deal with those energy levels)

 

  
Rule  #75   


No surprise bachelor parties

(Haha Logan!)

 

  
Rule  #76   


Hide the sedatives

(Kids be stupid)

(Kids be experimenting)

(I be hauled up)

(Not cool)

 

  
Rule  #77   


Following that, hide the condoms

(I don't want another condom war in my class)

(Where the heck do they find all those things?)

 

  
Rule  #78   


No referring anyone as 'your bae'

(No-one lkes to be referred to as a 'poop')

 

  
Rule  #79   


Telling people that Logan is finally coming out of the closet is a no-no

(Jesus Bobby)

(I was JOKING)

 

  
Rule  #80   


Nap-time is sacred. Do not disturb.


	9. Page IX - Rosalie

Rule  #81

Logan is not a cuddler

(Unless it's me)

 

Rule  #82

In general, don't piss Logan off

(Really)

(I'm tired of having to save you)

 

Rule  #83

Don't imply anyone needs therapy

(Even though they probably do)

 

Rule  #84

Don't play therapist

(To be fair, I helped a lot of kids out)

 

Rule  #85

Don't mess with the Brotherhood

(I don't want to get a call to save your butt)

 

Rule  #86

Don't sneak out

(Again)

(Late night calls)

(Do not want)

 

Rule  #87

Leave Rogue alone!

(She's really sensitive about her powers)

(So attempting to touch her skin is a huge no-no)

 

Rule  #88

Also no bullying!

(I mean it you little twerps!)

(The school is supposed to be a safe place to be free of that!)

 

Rule  #89

Don't randomly walk through someone's door or walls!

(KITTY!)

(Poor kid saw Logan and I...)

(She's scarred now)

 

  
Rule  #90   


No scaring the little ones with Logan

(He's already intimidating as it is)

(Now they just cry when they see him)


	10. Page X - Ariana

  
Rule  #91   


No more random nukes

(Do I seriously have to explain this one?)

 

  
Rule  #92   


Don't kidnap people to go on a random field-trip

(Charles was pissed)

(Erik was proud)

 

  
Rule  #93   


The X-Men is not an alias for Assassin's Creed

(Sadly)

(T^T)

 

  
Rule  #94   


Stop stealing my pets, you assholes!

(Albus is traumatised now)

(My poor baby)

(Sev is going to maim the next person who tries that shit)

(You have been warned)

 

  
Rule  #95   


Don't start a pranking war

(Because I will end it)

 

  
Rule  #96   


Don't put on annoying accents

(You will face my wrath)

 

  
Rule  #97   


No more water balloons in the school

(There are consequences to that shit)

(You don't want to know them)

 

  
Rule  #98   


Be mature - settle arguments with a nerf-gun

(It's the one time you can attack the students and make it look like a game)

(Score)

 

  
Rule  #99   


Following that, settle arguments with Hank by giving him a big-ass ball of yarn

(It's so cute!)

(Squee)

 

  
Rule  #100   


Don't announce that your private bits sting like a mo-fo in class

(Or anywhere in public, really)


	11. Page XI - Rosalie

  
Rule  #101   


If you have a problem, talk to us

(Don't attempt to settle it on your own)

(It doesn't always work)

 

  
Rule  #102   


No horror movies 

(Good Grief)

(I'm going to kill Logan for that one)

 

  
Rule  #103   


No cheating on homework

(I will know)

 

  
Rule  #104   


When in my art class, keep it clean

(No nudies)

(I don't need to see pictures of naked members of the team)

(Or other students)

 

  
Rule  #105   


NO FANFICTION!

(ICK)

 

  
Rule  #106   


OR DEVIANTART!

(DOUBLE ICK)

(WE CAN'T KEEP BUYING NEW COMPUTERS)

 

  
Rule  #107   


When I'm watching Doctor Who, leave me alone

(Seriously though)

(Don't disturb)

 

  
Rule  #108   


Don't show the kids anime

(Specifically Naruto)

(I really shouldn't have to explain that one)

 

  
Rule  #109   


No wild parties!

(Unless I'm invited ;) )

(But seriously though)

 

  
Rule  #110   


If someone in town is feeling anti-mutant, leave it to the teachers!

(We don't need riots again)

(We're trying to make peace)

(Don't fuck it up)


	12. Page XII - Ariana

  
Rule  #111   


Do your damn homework

(I don't accept excuses)

 

  
Rule  #112   


Following that, hand it up on time

(Or you will get a nasty detention)

 

  
Rule  #113   


Don't tell people they need to get laid

(It's funny to see their faces though)

 

  
Rule  #114   


Following that, don't offer to assist

(The kiddies will attempt to copy you)

(Sigh)

(All my fun is ruined)

 

  
Rule  #115   


Don't describe a person as 'all kinds of flexible'

(Even if they are)

 

  
Rule  #116   


Mind the language around the kids

(It's a work in progress with a few people)

(Like Logan)

(And me)

 

  
Rule  #117   


Keep the hell out of my room!

(And my office!)

 

  
Rule  #118   


Keep your grubby mitts out of my sugar-stash

(I need it so I won't kill you little shits)

(You're all suicidal)

 

  
Rule  #119   


Don't make jokes about a girl's time of month

(Boys are idiots)

 

  
Rule  #120   


When I'm on my period, FUCKING OBEY ME!


	13. Page XIII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #121   


What we do in our spare time is none of your business

(So butt out)

 

  
Rule  #122   


Stop killing the trees, Logan!

(I get you're mad)

(But stop killing the trees!)

(I speak for the trees!)

 

  
Rule  #123   


If confronted with an angry Logan, don't run

(That just encourages him)

(Just make yourself look as nonthreatening as possible)

(Pray it's not you he's after)

 

  
Rule  #124   


Logan comes and goes as he pleases

(I've learned to accept it)

(Besides, he gets a nice welcome home from me)

 

  
Rule  #125   


Don't tell Logan that Sabertooth is in town

(Shit gets fucking messy)

 

  
Rule  #126   


Don't tell Scott that Logan is still after Jean

(That's just inviting a shit storm)

(Logan is MINE)

 

  
Rule  #127   


Following that, Logan is MINE

(Back off)

 

  
Rule  #128   


I don't care what your power is, you are not a special little snowflake

(Which means I'm not gonna go easy on you)

(Unless you really do have a problem with the assingment)

(Then say something!)

 

  
Rule  #129   


If you're struggling with your powers, talk to us

(We don't need accidents)

 

  
Rule  #130   


Also, no testing your powers on other students or teachers

(Save it for the Danger Room)


	14. Page XIV - Ariana

  
Rule  #131   


No running in the corridors

(I will fucking tackle you bitches)

 

  
Rule  #132   


Don't grow anything and say it's extra credit

  
(Seriously?  _Shrooms_ ?)   


 

  
Rule  #133   


Don't lace someone's food/drink with laxatives

(It makes a mess)

(But it sure as hell made breakfast interesting last Tuesday)

 

  
Rule  #134   


Don't call Erik Gandalf

(He's not that cool)

 

  
Rule  #135   


Please ask before requesting a bro-fist from a staff member

(Personally I don't care)

(Go for it bro!)

 

  
Rule  #136   


I don't care if you can make shit float, you're not a motherfucking Jedi

(Do you get it yet, Erik!?!?!)

(I should never have let him watch Star Wars...)

 

  
Rule  #137   


Don't send people passionate love-letters

(Unless you have legit feelings for them)

(Then yeah, totally send them)

 

  
Rule  #138   


Don't tell Logan that Scott fancies him

(Jean gets pissed)

 

  
Rule  #139   


Following that, don't tell Scott that Logan fancies him

(Rose gets pissed)

 

  
Rule  #140   


If a student misbehaves, don't tie the fucker up

(And dangle them from the roof)

(And we're back to the character building thing...)


	15. Page XV - Rosalie

  
Rule  #141   


No smoking inside the school

(Cannot stress this enough)

(Just because you can't get lung cancer Logan, doesn't mean the rest of us are that lucky)

(His cigars smell)

(Why do I put up with him?)

 

  
Rule  #142   


If we say it's time for training, it's time for freaking training

(Don't argue with us)

(I'll sic Logan on you)

 

  
Rule  #143   


Do not sing 'Be A Man' during training sessions

(Some of the boys find it offensive)

(Logan hates it)

(Though he loves using it on those he deems weak)

(Which is everyone compared to him)

 

  
Rule  #144   


No singing at all during training sessions

(It's distracting)

(Kitty nearly got blown up by a Sentinel)

(Avoid repeats please)

 

  
Rule  #145   


If we tell you to do something, DO IT

(Especially if it concerns your safety)

(We aren't usually joking around with that)

 

  
Rule  #146   


While out on missions, stay in your formation

(Cannot stress this enough)

(It keeps you from wandering off) 

(And getting you into trouble)

(Just because Logan does it, doesn't mean you should)

 

  
Rule  #147   


Kurt is not the devil

(Lay off him already)

 

  
Rule  #148   


Rogue is sensitive about her power

(We're making progress)

 

  
Rule  #149   


NO PDA!

(Come on!)

(There is no need for it)

(Arguing that Logan does it won't help your case)

(Logan is an asshole and does what he damn well pleases)

 

  
Rule  #150   


Show up to meals on time

(Or risk most of the food gone)


	16. Page XVI - Ariana

  
Rule  #151   


Come to class in normal clothes

(Not costumes)

(Halloween is a fucking nightmare)

 

  
Rule  #152   


If you're mean to Hank, you deal with ME

(Leave the poor fluffy alone)

 

  
Rule  #153   


Students are reminded to behave with decorum when representing the school

(But if you don't)

(Then you're handed over to me for punishment)

(We don't want a repeat of the swim-team incident, do we?)

 

  
Rule  #154   


Don't let the kids watch Supernatural

(Erik made all the metal things float)

(Dickhead)

 

  
Rule  #155   


When I'm watching my shows, DO NOT DISTURB ME

(I will go kamikaze on your ass)

(And no, it's not as attractive as it sounds)

 

  
Rule  #156   


Don't announce it's 'Hug-A-Bitch' day

(Erik's face)

(And Logan's)

(I'm still laughing)

 

  
Rule  #157   


Telling the students that you will one day enslave mankind is not advised

(It makes Erik so proud)

 

  
Rule  #158   


Don't announce who you're shagging in public

 

  
Rule  #159   


Don't go around with a megaphone and say you're the Dragonborn

(Shun the non-believers)

 

  
Rule  #160   


Following that, even if you WERE the Dragonborn, there's no Greybeard to teach you

(Something I am trying to rectify)

(Hang in there, all you little Dovakhins!)


	17. Page XVII - Rosalie

  
Rule  #161   


No using your powers during my classes

(Please don't)

 

  
Rule  #162   


Don't expect me to save you from Prof. Ariana if you piss her off

(Cause I won't)

 

  
Rule  #163   


Don't randomly burst into song in the hallways

(It scares the crap out of people)

(Logan doesn't like it)

(Then it turns into something out of High School Musical)

 

  
Rule  #164   


Following that, singing ANYTHING from High School Musical is getting your butt sent to Prof. Ariana

(I don't care how good you are)

 

  
Rule  #165   


Beiber is evil

(Burn it!)

 

  
Rule  #166   


As is Miley Cyrus

(Bitch)

 

  
Rule  #167   


NO TWERKING!

(...Oh, Ra that was awkward)

 

  
Rule  #168   


When at school dances, keep it clean

(No grinding!)

(There's little kids about!)

 

  
Rule  #169   


Do not attempt to play sick to get out of class

(Hank always knows)

 

  
Rule  #170   


Don't sing Pink Elephants on Parade while near Jean or Prof. X

(They really don't like that song)

(Especially when you mentally sing it)


	18. Page XVIII - Ariana

  
Rule  #171   


Don't hit the students with eggs

(Or anything, really)

 

  
Rule  #172   


Don't tell the kids the idea behind pot-brownies

(Oops?)

 

  
Rule  #173   


Following that, NO POT IN THE SCHOOL

(How stupid can you be?)

(-_-')

 

  
Rule  #174   


Don't stare at someone for more than ten seconds and then tell them you want their babies

(It leads to one of two situations)

(The awkie mo-mo situation)

(Or the trying to make said babies situation)

 

  
Rule  #175   


Don't tell Erik he has the body of a Ken-Doll

(He'll be a smart-ass and try to make you check)

 

  
Rule  #176   


Please don't skinny-dip in the pond

(Innocent eyes!!)

 

  
Rule  #177   


Check before posting someone as your other half on social media

(I'm still pissed at Erik for that one)

 

  
Rule  #178   


Don't throw glitter at the students and say they're Twilight vampires

(It's a waste of glitter)

 

  
Rule  #179   


Following that, trying to maim said 'vamp'-students is not allowed

(I think this one is self-explanatory)

 

  
Rule  #180   


Don't tell a girl she's fat

(How stupid can these boys be?)


	19. Page XIX - Rosalie

  
Rule  #181   


Do not attempt to serenade Logan

(That's my job)

 

  
Rule  #182   


I am not doing how to draw the nude form in my class!

(Quit asking!)

(Even if I was, I'm not going to use Logan)

(He is for my eyes only)

 

  
Rule  #183   


Don't take compromising or sexy pictures of any of the X-Men to sell off

(Logan's naturally went for a pretty high price)

(I had to confiscate them)

(How'd they even do that anyways?)

 

  
Rule  #184   


No gaming wars

(DAMMIT LOGAN!)

(STOP WRECKING THINGS!)

 

  
Rule  #185   


No switching or altering uniforms

(Logan in booty shorts)

(Not sure if I should be grossed out or not)

(Definitely could have gone without seeing Scott in a mini skirt)

 

  
Rule  #186   


No Spin the Bottle

(It got awkward)

(Fits were thrown)

 

  
Rule  #187   


Or Seven Minutes in Heaven

(Logan destroyed the door when I got someone else)

 

  
Rule  #188   


Or the pocky game

(Logan doesn't play fair)

 

  
Rule  #189   


Just no kissing games in general!

(Rogue feels left out)

 

  
Rule  #190   


Don't randomly walk into a room and say you're pregnant

(Logan looked ready to pass out)

(He thought I was serious)

(He actually looked happy)

(I felt terrible telling him it wasn't true)

(He means to amend that)

(Yay?)


	20. Page XX - Ariana

  
Rule  #191   


If I'm in a cosplaying mood, FUCKING ACCEPT IT

(I don't care if you're students)

(I will find you)

(And I will end you)

 

  
Rule  #192   


The game Shag, Marry or Kill has been banned

(Because the kids are way too inappropriate)

(And curious)

(Bastards)

 

  
Rule  #193   


Don't put shit into my piano

(I will find you)

(And I will avenge myself)

 

  
Rule  #194   


Don't give the kids 'the talk'

(We have medical staff for that)

(Also, don't use dolls)

(That shit is creepy)

 

  
Rule  #195   


Don't refer to my room as 'the sex loft'

(Even if it is)

 

  
Rule  #196   


Don't get Hank to carry you everywhere

(He's got shit to do)

 

  
Rule  #197   


Don't use the students as test-subjects for anything

(However tempted you are)

 

  
Rule  #198   


Don't play hide-and-seek in the middle of a battle-field

(There is a time and place for such things)

(A battle is not one of them)

 

  
Rule  #199   


Following that, don't charge the enemy on your own

(Bad example to the kiddies)

 

  
Rule  #200   


Don't beat the shit out of your students

(However much they deserve it)

(Put them in training with Hank)

(Or Logan)

(Or Erik)

(Lul)

 


	21. Epilogue

Rose stared out the window from her bedroom, watching as the children played in the gardens down below. She smiled softly, resting a hand on her pregnant stomach. Logan had been absolutely over the moon when he found out Rose was having his child, well, as enthusiastic as Logan could be. If she thought Logan had been overprotective before, it had tripled after he got the news. But he was out somewhere, no doubt riding his bike up to Canada again. She didn't mind. Logan wanted to raise their child away from the school and the two had talked about Canada due to it being so remote. She had to admit, she was going to miss Ariana and the others. But they were going to come back for visits and if their child was mutant, then it would be trained there. 

She smiled as she thought of her friend, who was no doubt playing chess or something with Erik and Charles, and probably losing if she was playing against Charles. Man didn't play fair. If she wasn't with them, she was probably hanging out with Beast.

Rose got up and went downstairs, greeting children and fellow teachers alike as she went into the kitchen to satisfy a sudden craving. While she cooked, she reflected back over her relationship. She and Logan hadn't gotten along with each other at first, but they worked it out. The fact that Rose wasn't going to age despite not being a mutant was really huge plus for them. She looked out the window when she heard the roar of a motorcycle and saw Logan driving up. She abandoned her snack and made her way to the front yard as fast as she could go.

Logan dismounted from the bike and looked up as Rose's scent reached his nose. He smirked as she came out the door, looking radiant in his opinion, a sort of glow about her as her hands cradled where his child was growing. He made his way up the steps and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Hey, babe. Miss me?"

"Hey yourself stranger." Rose replied.

Logan growled as some of the kids still hanging around tittered and oohed. "Beat it you little brats!"

The kids quickly scattered, knowing it wasn't wise to anger Logan.

Rose swatted his shoulder. "Logan!"

"What? They were being nosy little-!"

"Don't finish that. They're kids. They're nosy little buggers and they aren't exactly used to the idea of you being all sweet and shit."

"I ain't sweet." Logan grumbled.

"Whatever you say sugar, whatever you say." Rose drawled in reply.

"So, I was up in Canada and I found us a nice cabin and a gig as a logger. It pays well." Logan informed her as they walked back inside.

"Ooh, my man the hunky lumberjack. Now that idea I can get with." Rose purred. "Canada it is!"

* * *

_One year later...._

Rose was cooking in the kitchen of their cabin while Logan was watching over their one year old daughter, Laurel. Laurel hadn't shown any signs of mutation yet, but she had shown great intelligence, already able to say quite a few words and make short sentences.

Rose was pregnant with their second child and both she and Logan were hoping for a boy this time. She sighed when she heard her baby scream.

"No!"

"Yes, you're gonna get claws just like Daddy!"

"Laurie ain't!" Laurel protested.

"Oh yes you are!" Logan teased. He began teasing in a sing song voice about how Laurel was going to get claws and how much it was going to hurt and there would be blood everywhere. "Daddy's gonna teach you how to skewer boys who come to call."

"No!"

Rose sighed and pulled and empty pan down from the ceiling hanger and chucked it at Logan's head, connecting with his skull, knowing it wasn't going to hurt him. "Dammit Logan, you ass! Quit scaring my baby!" It was times like this that she wish she was still close enough to talk to Ariana instead of having to call her.

Logan merely grinned, scooping up their daughter and wrapped his other arm around Rose. "I'm just teasing her, babe. Calm down baby girl, Daddy's just playing."

Laurel pouted, looking like her mother in miniature, even the pout was the same.

Rose sighed and smiled, resting her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan could be a complete ass sometimes, but she loved him and knew he loved her and Laurel dearly. It was enough for her to put up with him. Almost.

"Hey Laurel?"

"Wha?"

"Claws!"

"No!"

"Logan!"


End file.
